Cherries
by SheriDarling
Summary: Captain Rex does not like sweet fruits at all...Rex/OC short fun fluff


_Hello thar! Just a silly short one. Because I love cherries and some people don't. Shame on you! Fluff 3 _

_Thank you & Have a nice day. _

**Cherries**

The heat was unbearable, at least for him. To be exact he never was a fan of the warmth. He preferred the cold and harsh rain, it just felt better on his tense skin. Maybe that was the reason why he did the night shifts. It was just much colder by night and calmer. He finished the patrol around the AT-TE and slowly walked back to the main barracks of the republic camp. Just as he thought that there was no difference between all other nights and this one, he saw a small light in the mess tent. He sighed. Seems like someone is getting a midnight snack. He couldn't help but to frown a little, sometimes he felt more like a babysitter than an Captain. He shook his head and quickly walked over to the tent. Whoever it was, this person would get a nice old school speech. He stepped inside an cleared his throat a little to get is soldier voice going.

"What do we have here?" He asked and as soon as he said that, his legs stopped working. He assumed he would see one of the guys, maybe two, making some food and laughing their helmets off but he did NOT expected to see General Kilyne Gwethane there.

"I don't know. What do we have Captain Rex?" She said and turned around to him. She was holding a small bowl in her hands and waited obviously for an answer. He immediately snapped to attention and saluted. She silently nodded at the clone Captain, to return the respectful salute.

"Err …. I'm sorry General. Didn't expected you here. Thought some boys would steal snacks.." He explained the surprise. He took off his helmet and glanced over to the young General. She was leaning against the table and looked rather..amused. That was …..rare. He knew the General very well, he tried not to feel embarrassed by that thought and she never looked like the kind of person that jokes around much. She was for sure a good Leader but at the same time very distant.

" You okay Captain? You seem a little tense." She took another small round fruit, that was waiting with its brothers and sisters in the bowl for their doom. She guided her hand to her face and grabbed the red fruit with her lips before it vanished in her mouth. He could not help but to feel fascinated as he watched her eating the fruit. He shook his head lightly and came back to his mind.

"I'm fine, just can't stand this heat." It was kinda new for him to be that honest and open. He was never the kind of man that would tell anyone about pain or wounds. As long as they didn't kill him, it was not necessary. But he had the urge feeling to be honest with the General.

"Yeah, same here. That's why I'm nibbling this cherries. Lot's of water and very sweet." She explained and took another one. "Well and because they are probably gone by tomorrow morning." She chuckled. Now that is something that was even more rare. Seeing her smile or chuckle always caught him off guard. He just wasn't used to it. But when she did smile, he liked it. It just made her lips look even more softer and he had an urge feeling to...

"Wanna taste it?" She said and he quickly came back to his mind.

"Sorry what?" He blinked and needed a moment to understand what she actually wanted.

"Do you want some cherries?" She asked again and held the small bowl in his directions as she offered him the tasty fruits. But he just shook his head.

"No thank you General. I never liked them." He watched the General choke. She looked like he just insulted her in the worst way.

"You never had one of those delicious fruits? But they are so...sweet." She almost sounded disappointed.

"Well I never liked sweet stuff.." He thought that she was about to drop the bowl as he said that.

"How can you not like them, that's like going in a battle without guns or lightsaber!" She said. He couldn't hide a light chuckle. She seemed to be very serious about those fruits. He never understood what people would find on them anyway. Sure they have vitamins and other healthy stuff but they were just too sweet and juicy. Just not his taste.

"Take one." She stood up and walked two steps towards him and the bowl was almost under his nose. He just shook his head again.

"No thank you General. It looks like you enjoy them way more." The clone Captain said.

"I will make an order." She said and stepped even closer.

"..I don't think you can make that an order." He raised an eyebrow at the female that was one head smaller than himself.

"Yes I can." The General quickly answered stubborn.

"No..you can't." Rex repeated, this time slower and firmer.

"Pretty please...?" She had that certain tone in her voice that he hated the most. Not because it was annoying or bothered him, it was just that this tone was as rare as her smile and he knew that it would be hard to say no to her. He just always fell for that. He sighed and shook his head lightly again. Whatever sweet lullaby she would use, he would be strong. He would rather walk through Illum without armor than eating one of those disgusting little things.

"Sorry Sir, not a chance." He said stubborn with a firm voice. Her face expression changed immediately and he wasn't quiet sure if he liked it.

"You know there are other ways to convince you." She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He kinda had a bad feeling about asking, Rex knew that he just provoke her but he was curious about the ways she could convince him. He was a man of his word. A no was a no. So he thought. The General took one cheery and put the bowl back on the table behind her, she stepped closer to him and was standing directly in front of him. The Captain watched her as she put the small red fruit between her tempting lips. Before he was able to understand what was going on, she rested her hand on his arms, obviously trying to get some hold. She was leaning up to him, standing on her toes as she pressed her lips against his. His mind went blank but his subconscious mind told him to move, grabbing her and return the stolen kiss. The clone Captain felt the sweetness of the fruit inside his mouth, but he was kinda more distracted by the female close to his body.

She broke the contact and had that certain smirk on her face.

"Tasty right?" She said with a playful voice. He licked over his lips and needed a moment before answering. The General just surprised him, once again she was able to make him speechless for a few seconds.

"Well I'm not sure yet..maybe I can get another ..bite?" He grinned..

- Le End

_YAY! Welcome summer, I hope you stay a while 3 ! Demn cherries are coming!_


End file.
